True Love From An SRank Criminal
by TheFallenOneOfNoir
Summary: Akari confesses her feelings to Sasori and gets a shocking surprise in return


It was close to or around six in the morning. I was bored and couldn't sleep at all, too many things on my mind. So I decided to see the only person who could possibly be awake at this time...Sasori the person who captured me.I quietly snuck out of my room and walked next door , I was fixing to knock, but I noticed the door was slightly open so I walked in. "Sasori, are you awake?" I whispered. After a while I heard a faint "Yes" I slowly walked over to him.

"Akari, why did you come here and why are you still awake?" He asked wearily. "Well, I couldn't sleep cause I had too many things on my mind, so I decided to talk to you in an attempt to get these things off my mind." I motioned to the spot next to him and I sat down. "If it makes you feel better, I will listen to your troubles." He said nonchalantly. "Really?" I asked. He nodded. "But anything you say that's personal, you might want to keep to yourself." He warned while pointing at the bed above him.

All the sudden Deidara's head poked out from underneath his sheets. "Yo! What's up?" He said tiredly. I froze."On second thought, I think I'll tell you about it some other time." I said nervously as I made my way to the door. "Hold it!" Sasori exclaimed. I stopped. He motioned me towards him with a lone finger and a very tempting smirk. I blushed. "Pervert." Suddenly my body moved on its own accord. I frowned as I was pulled into a light embrace. "Tell me what troubles you or else I won't let go and I won't let you leave." He warned.

I gave a look of defeat. "Fine. I was thinking about a certain someone and how I could make them happy." I explained. Sasori glanced at me before saying "Is this certain someone an acquaintance of yours?" "Yeah, every time I see or I'm around them, I can't help but feel like I could do something to make them feel happy, But every time I talk to them they give me the cold shoulder. "It makes me sad when they do that, because I want to tell them how I feel about them and how happy they could be if they knew that someone cared but, I can't because we're too different from each other." I explained." Sasori thought this over and realized that I was talking about him.

"I'm sure that they understand how you feel Akari, and who knows...maybe they feel the same way." He stated. I looked at him. "Thanks, coming from you that means a lot to me." I said with a small smile. Suddenly he hugged me, my eyes widened. "S-Sasori, what are you doing?" I asked while blushing. "Even when you talk about something like that and a certain someone is involved. I know that in reality your talking about me. I'm sorry if it seemed like I gave you the cold shoulder, I didn't mean to honest." He explained

I stared at him wide eyes and all. "But how did you know I was talking about you?" I asked shocked that he figured it out so quickly. "Easy, you were blushing the whole time." He stated. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want but how do you feel...about me?" I stared at him, his eyes were full of emotion. "My feelings for you are deeper than any ocean in the world, I can't describe them at all but, one word that describes the deepest and most strongest feeling, would have to be love." I explained.

Sasori looked at me with wide eyes. "You love me?" He asked skeptically. I nodded my head as I got up and walked to the door. "More than you will ever know." and with that I left. Sasori sat rooted to his bed, he didn't know what to say. As I settled into my bed , I wondered if he felt the same way, my thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on my door. I sat up. "Who's there?" I asked. "Its Sasori." I was silent for a moment before saying "Come in." When he walked in his face was flushed beyond belief , I was worried that he had a fever.

"Oh my gosh! Sasori are you okay? You look like you have a fever." I said as I led him to my bed ans had him sit down. I suddenly froze when he asked me what I love about him. "Hicka?" I squeaked "Come again?" I asked blushing. He looked at me before saying "What do you love about me?" A slight blush was present on his face. I blushed even harder if that was possible. "Um, well to be honest I love everything about you for that matter, your kind , sweet and most of all you care about me, even though you don't show it." I explained

"Sure, your stubborn, and a smart ass sometimes but, I love you all the same." I said as I smiled innocently at him. Sasori just looked at me in awe because at that moment the moonlight illuminated my face and to him I looked as beautiful as a rose but, as fragile as glass, to him I looked like an angel . Suddenly he spoke in a soft voice, which startled me. "Ne, Akari just now I saw the most beautiful thing in the world." "R-Really? What was it?" I asked slightly nervous. He turned to me and gently cupped my face in his hands.

"You." Then he kissed me , my eyes widened as I realized that he was returning my feelings. I returned the kiss knowing that I had found true love.

The End


End file.
